


Up His Sleeve

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And not one of those silly four-hundred-something-word "drabbles" either, But I Imagine It's Harry, Drabble, F/M, Hermione/Someone, You Can Reject My Reality And Substitute Your Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was my second entry in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "'A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes unnecessary.' —Ingrid Bergman 
> 
> "Incorporate that into the drabble in any way you wish, a theme, meaning, or just have it in there."

"...after what happened at the Department of Mysteries..."

He wasn't really listening anymore. He'd let her continue because she needed to explain for her own sake, but he already knew his answer.

"...our OWL scores as they were..."

Though when he'd decided on patience, he hadn't imagined she'd bring up everything in their shared history.

"...McLaggen incident only seemed to confirm..."

Mid-sentence, she found his lips on hers.

It took her a few seconds to recover from the kiss. "That was a nasty trick."

He stared.

"Okay, a lovely trick."

Fortunately, he had a few more "tricks" up his sleeve.


End file.
